


Photos of a love affair

by theoriginisyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due qualcosa-più-che-drabble con un vago sentore  Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos of a love affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

 

**On his blindness**

 

 Nella sala d'attesa dello studio dell'oculista, rigorosamente asettica e bianca, Louis non può fare a meno di chiedersi se tutto quel candore abbagliante non lo farà diventare ancora più cieco. 

 

Quando lo dice a Harry, quello scoppia a ridere sonoramente – attira anche su di sé gli sguardi un po' annebbiati di rimprovero delle altre povere talpe che aspettano - e ride e ride, ancora di più quando nota il broncio contrariato che si dipinge sul viso di Louis.

 

 Poi appare la segretaria carina con i tacchi a spillo che fanno quel rumore fastidioso ogni volta che ci cammina sopra in precario equilibrio - «Sembra un dinosauro con la gotta» ha commentato Harry quando sono entrati, ma è stato Louis a beccarsi l'occhiataccia per i suoi risolini, all'altro sono toccate gli ammiccamenti e  le avances- e comunica che il dottore è pronto per vedere Mr. Tomlinson.

 In un attimo il disappunto per essere stato bellamente sfottuto dal suo migliore amico e la stizza per gli approcci al suddetto scompaiono, eclissati dalla leggera ansia che precede una visita medica – non ama i camici bianchi, Louis, proprio no -  e dalla preoccupazione che il dottore possa vedere nella sue pupille le risate - sue - di Harry, stampate a sfocargli ulteriormente la vista. D'altra parte, Harry per Louis è sempre stato accecante.

 

  
~~_Baby you light up my world like nobody_ _else..._~~

**It just kind of happened**

Era normale che fosse così ansioso di vivere, solo, con Louis, vero? Di avere una casa sua, loro? Dio, l'idea che lui e Louis potessero chiamare 'casa mia' lo stesso luogo gli dava davvero le vertigini. Harry era entusiasta e impaziente ed elettrizzato. Casa sua e di Boo.

 

Tuttavia, non si aspettava che Louis fosse preso da un momento d'isterica follia alla Tommo e al momento di entrare finalmente in casa loro lo prendesse in braccio bridal style e oltrepassasse la soglia guardandolo fisso negli occhi, con estrema serietà e emozione pura, graffiante. 

 

E lo portasse fino al divano in soggiorno, praticamente lanciandocelo per poi crollargli sopra. 

 

E si abbassasse sussurrando appena “ Battezziamo subito la nuova casa, dolcezza?” lasciando poi Harry a trattenere il fiato, sospeso tra 'sìsìsìsìsìsì' e 'che cazzo è questo?'. Poi iniziasse a ridere facendo cadere palle-braccia-bulbi oculari-tutto al proprio migliore amico, che si riprese e gli sferrò un bel pugno sul bicipite mandandolo a rotolare sul tappeto.

 

Harry non riusciva a capire perché si sentisse deluso.

 


End file.
